Diary Of Crystal Luna
Crystal's Diary : Chapter 1 : Down Below Dear Diary , Have you ever wonder what's down below? I have ever since I was little it seems like there is something down there , I never said anything to anyone to anybody , why? , people would think I 'm crazy , I wonder if my parents were curious like me , you see my parents died when I was a baby , my dad died before I was alive and my mother was a weak person and died after giving birth to me , so I live in the Megaville Orphan House , right now it's supper time and I' m waiting for dinner , Few Minutes Later There is Fried Chicken and Rice on my plate.... 12 minutes later... I go up to my room , I get my backpack and open the window , you might wonder why I might be doing this , let me explain , A Few Days ago , I went to the library and found a book on the underworld , it was interesting I took the book and I have it in my book bag if you take the key in the book and go to the empty house and unlock it , there is a portal so this is a chance for a new life.... 1 hour later... I been bouncing from every house roof and I made it , I take the book out and open it and find a black key with a red ruby and put the key in the key hole and.... (Crystal Was force in the portal and fainted ��) 1 Day Later... I wake up , and see a boy with brown hair and one blue eye and one gray eye and I say " I'm I in the underworld? " ... "Who are you?" , the boy said " I'm Grim Jr. and this is the Underworld. When I get up I see a girl near the door , her skin was gray , she looked like a Ragdoll she said " Brother , thee alive? " He Repiled " Yeah , she's okay , I get up off the bed and the girl comes to me and says " Hi , I'm Minnie , I 'm Grim Jr. Sister , Pleased to meet you " I say with a smile " Hi , Nice to meet both of you , I'm Crystal �� , Umm.. So where am I? �� Crystal's Diary : Chapter 2 : The Power in You "Castle of Grim" said Grim Jr. "Are you guys royalty or something I say with a confused face " Yes , said Minnie " We are the Children of The Grim Reaper and Mandy " , D-Did she just say she is the child of the Grim Reaper �� " Did you say your the child of the Grim Reaper?" I said , Grim Jr. came up to me and said " Don't worry , You will be okay , Do your parents know your here? " I blushed and said " There dead " The Two looked at me , I started to cry a little , Minnie said " Thee Fool , YOU MADE HER CRY " Grim Jr sat next to me and said " it's okay , I'm so sorry for making you upset , please don't cry " I picked up my head and smiled , he smiled and blushed a little and chuckled , he help me up and took me to his parents as we walked he said blushing , " You're Very Pretty , he made me blushed , no one has ever said that to me I said , " Thank you Grim Jr. when we reach the room , his mom was smoking a cigarette and his dad was standing , his mom said " Who is this Girl , Why is she in MY house?" Grim Jr. Said " she came from the human world , I have no idea how she did but she was knock out in front of our castle when I went outside." Grim Jr. Mom said " Let me talk to her. Grim Jr. walked out the room , and Minnie was waiting smiling , when Grim Jr. reached Minnie she held his hand and walked back to Grim Jr.'s Room. His Mother said " Hey! , Come here kid! , I sat down on the couch and she countiue " How the hell did you get here? , Where did you live? And Are you immoral or mortal? " I answered all the question explaining everything to her , I answered the Mortal Question " I don't know " when I said that she gave me a knife and said " Kill Youself " , What the heck , she wants me to commit sucide I said " Why?" , she Repiled " To see if you die or stay alive " I take the knife and slit my throat , I held my neck and the blood dissapered , I'm immortal....I ask if I can find out if I have powers so I have to go in a pod from 5 days to see Crystal's Diary : Chapter 3 : Crystal's Transformation 5 days Later... It has been five days in the pod , I feel different , Ms. Mandy hands me a paper, according to this I'm a Witch/Reaper , Grim Jr and Minnie peers around me , Grim Jr. Seems happy and Minnie seems excited for me , suddenly a scythe came from underground , it a Scythe 3.0 it's blue and sliver and also from underground a blue ball of light , it came closer to me , I kinda move back , Grim jr. Held both my arms and the light came to me , now I totally feel different , Minnie help me up and I asked " Can you give me a tour around the City" , "Sorry she said , I have fencing lesson today maybe Grim Jr. can " , I turn to Grim Jr. And He blushes and came closer " I'd love to tour you " , I smile and say " Thanks. " and we head off At the Park... Me and Grim Jr. we're sitting on a bench and some boys were coming our way , a boy with black hair said " Hi , your pretty cute , how about me and you go on a date " , Grim Jr. was getting tick off , the boy pulled me by the arm and made me go close to him , feeling me I say " GET THE HELL OFF ME CREEP! " , I take out the scythe to make it like a threat , the boy said " don't be so harsh , come on.... , Grim Jr. Gets up and punches him and yells " What the Hell , she's not interested! �� , The Boy walks away from me and saids " Fine , but I get her and your sister too... , That boy knows Minnie , Grim Jr. Says " Are you alright?" , I put my scythe back and say " Yeah " and we leave the park. At Castle Grim... Grim Jr. Takes me to his room and I just had to ask " how does he know your sister? " .... , Grim Jr explained " When she was 9 , he tried to make her his Queen , his kiss can transform any girl to there dark side , it almost happened to Minnie but I stopped it , and I don't want you or Minnie to turn evil , his kiss is called Sorrow Love " , Grim Jr. Made a vow to me saying " I will protect you and Minnie with all my life " and hugged me Next Day.... This can't be happening to me , I wake up and see that boy on top off me , I'm chained , I can't move , his lips come close to mine , I scream " Help me!! , Tears flow down my face �� , But it was too late Crystal's Diary : Chapter 4 : Dark Crystal Where am I... , It's cold and Dark , I hear a voice " Welcome to my Mind " , " Who are you " I yell , "Your Dark Side." She continue " Born by Jak " Who is that? but when I hear Grim Jr.'s Voice " Sorrow Kiss" , Aww.. So cute you realizes who Jak is... Congrats " , She said , I cast a spell saying " I'm Worry my friends make me see them! A screen pops up and I see Minnie and Grim Jr running yelling " Crystal! , Crystal! Are you here. Grim Jr. said "Jak ,